Wedding dress
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction]Yunho hampir tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Jaejoong yang berjalan anggun melintasi altar sembari jemarinya menggengam sebuah buket bunga mawar merah sebagai lambang cinta abadi dengan diiringi tatapan penuh kekaguman dari seluruh undangan yang hadir. /It's All about Yunjae couple/BoysXBoys/Possesive!Yun/Yaoi/Warning inside/ Mind to R&R chingu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A little bit Angst.

Theme : Rain of Love.

Lenght: Prolog.

Warning : Tema berat. Possesive Yunho! BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Mine_Kim Jaejoong

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

**Weding dress.**

Jaejoong meremas kesepeluh jemarinya yang berkeringat begitu erat hingga terasa menyakitkan untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedang menderanya saat ini.

Matanya menatap kosong hamparan taman mawar merah yang terhampar luas dihadapannya melalui jendela tinggi dengan korden yang melayang ketika tertiup angin musim panas berpadu dengan kicauan burung yang menari riang diudara, sama sekali tidak mampu memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Namja dengan doe eyes yang mampu meluluhkan banyak hati yang menatapnya itu menoleh kala indera pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Seulas senyuman mengembang diwajahnya kala mendapati sosok seorang namja bermata musang dengan balutan jas formal dan senyuman terkembang diwajahnya yang mempesona sekarang telah berdiri hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Yunnie?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil dengan nama Yunnie itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan kemudian membawa tubuh Jaejoong jatuh kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya begitu erat didada.

Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai perlahan punggung Jaejoong.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Yunho dapat merasakan Jaejoong mengangguk didalam dekapannya.  
Namja dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu meregangkan pelukan jajeoong ditubuhnya meski masih menolak untuk melapaskan. Menatap wajah indah didepan matanya.

Mata mereka saling bersirobok.

Onyx bertemu obisidian.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikawatirkan."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan jemari tangan yunho yang terasa begitu hangat dikulit pipinya, dan lalu kemudian meletakkan jemarinya diatas jemari yunho.

Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan tidak bisa berhenti merekah diwajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Apa aku cantik Yun?" Yunho memperhatikan keseluruhan penampilan Jaejoong saat ini, namja itu terlihat begitu menawan dengan balutan Tuxedo pengantin putih.

"Kau selalu cantik dimataku Jae." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat wajah putih itu segera saja dipenuhi semburat merah.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Yunho gombal." ucapnya sembari memberikan pukulan main-main didada bidang yunho, membuat tawa namja itu seketika meledak.

Keduanya terpaksa melepakan pelukan satu sama lain ketika suara ketukan pelan dipintu berhasil menginterupsi momen yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

Seorang namja dengan kulit seputih salju mengenakan setelan jas hitam telah berdiri didepan pintu sembari menatap keduanya.

Kedua lengannya diletakkan dipinggang dengan logat angkuh tetapi tersirat senyuman diwajahnya. "Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri disana. Upacaranya akan segera dimulai."

Yunho hampir tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Jaejoong yang berjalan anggun melintasi altar sembari jemarinya menggengam sebuah buket bunga mawar merah sebagai lambang cinta abadi dengan diiringi tatapan penuh kekaguman dari seluruh undangan yang hadir.

Suara musik pengiring pernikahan hasil perbaduan jemari-jemari terlatih seorang Park Yoochun mengalun lembut diudara, menjadikan suasana terasa kian syahdu dan khimat.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan.

Hari yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Yang menjadi akhir dari segala pencariannya.

Puncak dari segala penantiannya.

Tetapi segalanya berubah menjadi dipenuhi rasa sakit dan terluka ketika akhirnya Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya tetapi bukan untuk menyambut uluran tangan darinya.

Bukan jemarinya yang dia genggam.

Bukan untuk dirinya senyuman penuh kebagiaan itu ditujukan.

Bukan pula tatapan mata penuh pemujaan dengan binar-binar rasa cinta.

Tetapi untuk orang lain.

Pria yang lain.

Bukan dirinya.

Meskipun dia tahu hari ini pada akhirnya akan datang, tetapi yunho tetap tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit menguasai seluruh pikiran dan benaknya ketika akhirnya sumpah abadi itu dilontarkan melalui bibir orang lain.

Bukan diucapkan bersamanya.

Bukan untuknya. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

**Wedding Dress Coming Soon.**

**AN: **ini adalah fic comeback pertamaku setelah sekian lama menghilang dari perederan untuk menghindari sejumlah masalah yang sedang melanda FFNet.

**sigh, Choco Momo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A little bit Angst.

Theme : Rain of Love.

Lenght: Prolog.

Warning : Tema berat. Possesive Yunho! BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Mine_Kim Jaejoong

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

**Wedding dress.**

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia menikahi orang lain." gerutunya.

Siwon menatap kearah Hyung cina-nya yang duduk tidak jauh dari posisi Yunho. Dan sepertinya kali ini mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama. Yunho harus dihentikan sebelum namja itu jatuh semakin dalam kepada ketidaksadaran dan mungkin akan berimbas buruk nantinya.

Percayalah, Yunho dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk bukanlah ingatan yang ingin mereka jumpai.

Gumaman bernada getir terlontar dari bibir yunho ketika namja itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali berhasil meloloskan semua minuman haram kedalam kerongkongannya. "Dia meninggalkanku. Meski dia telah berjanji."

Seulas senyuman getir tersungging dibibirnya. "Tapi aku akan segera menyingkirkannya. Dan dia akan menjadi milikku kembali."

Kali ini, sikap tubuh Hangeng dan Siwon mendadak saja berubah menjadi begitu tegang. Tidak ada orang mabuk yang berbohong. Semua yang meluncur keluar dari kerongkongan seorang yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya adalah kebeneaan.

Hangeng menatap nanar Yunho yang masih tertawa penuh kemenangan bercampur jeritan kesakitan dengan nada suara sumbang. "Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho?"

"Aku menyingkirkannya sebelum tangan-tangannya yang sialan itu berhasil menyentuh milikku."

Tepat sedetik setelah kalimat pengakuan itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Yunho, Yoochun tanpa rasa bersalah melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan khusus yang memang hanya diperuntungkan untuk para pelanggan VVIP.

Kalau seandai Yoochun tidak terlahir dengan reflek tubuh yang bagus, gelas yang dilemparkan Yunho keudara mungkin saja akan mendarat dikepalanya alih-alih jatuh membentur dinding hingga hancur bertebaran dilantai

Yunho berdiri dan nyaris saja melompat kearah Yoochun kalau saja Hangeng dan Siwon yang duduk mengapit dirinya tidak dengan sontak menahan tubuh besar namja itu dan memaksanya kembali ketempat semula.

"Kau yang telah mengenalkan namja sialan itu pada Jaejoong. Kaulah penyebab Jaejeoong meninggalkanku." Teriakan penuh kemarahan Yunho menggema hingga keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Yoochun yang masih tidak mengerti situasi yang menimpanya saat ini hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh kaku disisi pintu.

**To Be continued**

**Jika kalian ingin membaca full version dari fic ini, caranya mudah, kalian hanya harus menghubungiku via FB dan aku akan menginvite kalian masuk kedalam groupku dengan senang hati.**

**atau, kalian biasa Add Choco Momo Fanfiction diFB**

**FB: Sora Yagami**


End file.
